Fates Intercepting
by Uruviel Elensar
Summary: Everyone writes stories about how Harry's parents miraculously come alive, or how he goes to a different universe where they are there. But in this fanfic, its L&J that are coming into his world. *Chapter 2 uploaded*
1. A Stormy Night

Fates Intercepting  
  
  
Author: The Elemental Witch  
  
E-Mail: starkitty87@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/?(I'll probably think of one later, but I'm thinking romance, ya want homo or hetero, you tell me who and I'll see what I can do)  
  
Spoilers: SS/CS/PA/GF/QTTA/FB  
  
Prologue: A Stormy Night  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books Series do not belong to me; and I am in no way, shape, or form taking in money for this piece of work.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
It was a dark and stormy night, a time for misery and unhappiness. But, like alot of other works of fiction, it was also a good time to start a story. And that's what I'm doing...  
  
  
  
Yeah...  
  
  
  
Well......So I'll get on with it.  
  
  
  
Anywho, normal nights in England were an amiable temperature, not too hot or cold.  
  
  
  
Well, who said this night was normal?   
  
  
  
It almost seemed as if winter had came early. A nondescript thermometer's reading's would have shown that it was almost 20 degrees lower than what it should be. The precipitation was coming down like cats and dogs. It was no night to be traveling in. But some idiots just had to risk it.  
  
  
  
A pair of luminescent green eyes, glowing with the richness compared to that of the finest cut emeralds. They stared back at the streets with a wisdom, not usually thought of for a 15 year old boy to possess. Dark circles claimed his orbs, blatant, but hidden by the thick rims of black, cheap glasses. But besides those, this male showed no signs of weariness.   
  
  
  
Finally, he seemed to startle out of his contemplation. Standing and making his way over to a battered desk, where a kind of paper, clearly not as modern as his surroundings were, lay scattered across it. Markings covered each, this parchment, made by what looked like a feather, almost falling out of an inkpot sitting at the corner of the table. Sighing the wise-man child collected his homework, and replaced it into a large trunk, sitting at the end of what he called his bed.   
  
  
  
It was not a bed at all. Clearly old, it had rust covering most of its frame. The bed was lumpy, with nothing but a thin sheet for warmth. Everything in the room showed it's age, mostly broken and dusty.  
  
  
The room itself was small, if compared to the rest of the house. Only about 1/4 the size of the master bedroom. The air in the room was stale, as if it hadn't been cleaned in ages, which it hadn't. The only window in the room was open, letting in the noise of the storm that was thundering outside of the house. The only light that was on came from a broken lamp in the corner. It had been fixed by yours truly during his sleepless nights, so he wouldn't have to use to top light and risk getting Uncle Vernon's attention. The bulb he had snitched from the pantry one day during breakfast when he was getting the pancake mix.  
  
  
A noise came from an unlocked cage, sitting in the corner upon the desk. In it was a beautiful snowy white owl, not something you would think it'd be wise for a mere boy to have. You'd have to be pretty experienced with animals if you were to even wish to own such a bird.  
  
  
  
But, thankfully, that's only in the muggle world.  
  
  
  
In the wizarding world, everything was different, and everything was wonderful, thought the raven-haired child called Harry.  
  
  
  
In the wizarding world, all his hopes and dreams came true. They even surpassed what he expected. But with the good things, also came bad.  
  
  
  
Scowling, Harry remembered the reason for his sleeplessness. Twice so far, he dreamt of the Dark Lord's plans, and twice he had called upon Hedwig to fly to Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and his Godfather, Sirius Black. Other than that everything had went fine, besides his nightmares about the Triwizard Tournament and what future horrors might befall his only home.  
  
  
  
The Tournament dreams were not too bad. Of course he had plenty of guilt about Cedric's death, but that was unavoidable. He knew it was in the past, but that didn't stop him from thinking about what he could have done to prevent it. Learn from your mistakes, a lesson he remembered from one of his meaner, before Hogwarts, instructors. He didn't plan on letting it happen again.   
  
  
  
But he feared about what would happen to his friends, his sudo-family. Hogwarts was the only place he had ever been accepted, except for with his parents, but that didn't count, he couldn't remember them.  
  
  
  
So, every time he couldn't fall asleep, every moment was spent studying. For he knew that Fate wanted him to play the hero. And in the end, he knew it in his heart, out on the battle field, the final showdown would consist of two people.  
  
  
  
Himself, Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived...  
  
  
  
And, Lord Voldemort, the last descendant of the Slytherin House.  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
Outside the wind whipped across the earth. The rain fell, the ground rumbled, and lightning flashed. For soon the time of Destiny would be at hand.   
  
  
  
Fire burned the ground, 6 feet high flames, but the strangest sight of all was that it was in the shape of a pentagram. So in this place, at the exact time of midnight, at the summer equinox, a strange light gathered.   
  
  
  
Where all the elements converged; this was time where some dimensions overlapped each other. It was unknown to all, but the Ancient Druids and the Tuatha de Danaan, that at this time you could travel between these worlds. This was the time where interference would be the weakest, and it was the easiest not to get killed. It was a secret known only to the Fairie, who on this planet had been betrayed by a group of Ancient Druid but left the secret to someone who could protect it and the rest of the planet, who in all of this was left ignorant.  
  
  
  
But that was on this reality.  
  
  
  
The other one was much different, so who said that they couldn't know the secret of inter-dimensional transportation.  
  
  
  
Soon the light became so bright, it was almost impossible to see. The rain came down harder, the wind blew faster, but the fire raged on. Finally lightning flashed, and inside it grew two small clouds of darkness, which suddenly formed shape and mass. Then really quite suddenly after what seemed like hours but in reality was barely a minute the light extinguished itself, leaving behind two people.   
  
  
  
They were obviously of wizarding origin, having nicely fitted robes covering each. But both were different sexes, considering the fact that one possessed feminine curves and long red hair. Her face was oval, posessing long curling lashes, a petite nose, and full pouting lips. She had robes of midnight blue on over a black shirt and jeans.  
  
  
The other was well-built, used to exercise, long and lanky with short black hair, that was styled in short spikes. He had a mouth that looked like it was good for smiling and his nose could be called strong. In all actuality, he was almost a twin to the green-eyed boy, albeit a little older and taller. Both people looked in prime condition, at the height of their powers, as if they were use to fighting. Their bodies showed that they were completely at ease with themselves.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, groaning, the man sat up, sapphire eyes looking out from expensive, metal, thin-framed glasses. "Whoa, what a ride!" He muttered, rubbing his head, showing that even in the most desperate times he could still make jokes. "Lily!" the man called rubbing the shoulder of the carrot top, which was already darkening due to the rain (a/n: her hair, not her shoulder).  
  
  
  
"James?" questioned Lily, opening her eyes, she looked around. She didn't see what she was hoping for, and her features saddened. Pulling herself up, she looked around. "Where do you think we are?"  
  
  
  
Eyes sad, he shook his head. "I don't recognize anything."  
  
  
  
"I hope this earth isn't too different from our world," she stated, depressed, "because we won't ever be able to go back." Shivering from cold or sadness, Lily didn't know. All she knew was that in one night, her friends and her home had been ripped from her.   
  
  
  
Worst of all, she knew that the Dark Lord now ruled her world, their last hope Albus Dumbledore had been killed. Tiny as though it might be, compared to the might expanse of the Universe, it was all she knew and all she had ever wanted to know. Who would be brave enough, she wondered, who would have enough foolishness and power to stand up to Lord Voldemort? She hoped she would never find out; she knew, in her heart, she wouldn't like the answer.  
  
  
  
James wrapped his arm around her, but he wondered whether it was more for her comfort or his. Rain poured down on them both, freezing them with its iciness. Boy, it was times like these that he wished he had his wand. Deciding quickly, he huddled them both under his cloak, which had a rain-repelling and heating charm permeating it (with a few protection spells), standard for a Auror to have.  
  
  
  
Leaving the hilly area they had been standing on for a few minutes, they found a road. Their feet splashed in the puddles that were still forming, but while Lily's feet were frozen and soaked, James's were warm thanks to his boots.   
  
  
They were suddenly startled out of their miserable trudging when a car passed by almost hitting them if not for James quick reflexes. He found himself looking into Lily's eyes that were suddenly going from shock to relief, another death had been quickly averted.   
  
  
"Now I know why I hate those muggle contraptions," James growled causing Lily to giggle, she didn't know why.   
  
  
Lily felt she was about to go mad, but instead she broke out crying. "Why? Why?" She screamed out to the sky, as if it would solve her enigma. "Lily, come on now, don't do this to me." Spoke James, worry evident in his voice. "I know, it's just, why us? Why now? Everything was going so great and then *wham* it hits. We don't have anywhere to go, we don't even know where we are. This dimension probably will be so different from ours? How are we going to cope? And what if this planet's worse than our's? And then we might have to go to another one! It's just too much, too much to cope, to handle. And...I'm sorry James. I'm sorry for breaking down. Look at me the hysterical female." She made a mocking motion with hands.  
  
  
  
James sighed, how would he ever live without her? "You may be a hysterical female, a very hysterical female" he added with a grin, causing an indignant Lily, "But your my hysterical female." After that statement he hugged her and dropped a kiss on her lips.  
  
  
"Famous last words." She retorted dryly, with a smile, but she accepted the kiss then gave one of her own.  
  
  
"Enough emotional upheaval in the middle of nowhere." She said, looking as though that outburst had caused her quite a bit of relief. Standing they started walking.  
  
  
  
Mile after mile.....  
  
  
  
After mile after....  
  
  
  
Mile after mile....  
  
  
  
After mile after...  
  
  
  
Mile after mile...  
  
  
  
After mile after...  
  
  
Finally civilization came in form of tiny little dots of light. Thankful for this lucky break they had (they could have been stranded, with nothing around for miles!) they walked toward it till they reached a populated area. It was a homey and quant place. White little picket fences and neighborhoods with white and baby blue houses. There was no one around for miles it seemed, the quietness almost grating on their nerves. The muggleness and the calmness surrounding each was strange to them, they had been living a long time with Aurors on every street corner! Lily had been paying attention, for she quickly noticed a familiarity to this place. Spotting a street sign, she dragged a protesting James over to it, who had been resting his aching feet.   
  
  
  
"Hey, hey! This is where Petty lives, I bet she won't mind if we bummed a night off her!" She exclaimed, hope easing its way into her eyes.  
  
  
  
"Sure," he said darkly, remembering the last time he had seen her. Though it was fun to tease her he thought grinning.  
  
  
  
"But we're family! Besides, if she doesn't agree we could always threaten her."  
  
  
  
"We don't have our wands, genius" James reminded her.  
  
  
  
"She doesn't know that" Lily replied mischieviously.  
  
  
  
And so they trudged along the roads, cold and wet, finally coming to rest on the pavement of 4 Privet Drive. The house was almost completely dark and if you could strain your senses you could almost hear the snoring coming from two bedrooms, respectively issuing from the mouths of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Petunia, Lily knew, that unlike her fat husband no noise came from her mouth besides the common things she said aloud from her dreams. The house itself was everything she expected from her jealous sister. Everything new, the garden immaculate filled with mostly petunias and no lilys. Strange that she had even let her jealousies effect her garden.  
  
  
  
  
The only light coming from the house was a small light, almost nonexistent coming from the smallest window, at the side of the house. They didn't actually pay much attention to it, it could have only been a night light. So they rushed to the door, and rang the doorbell, eager to get out of the rain and off of their feet. Finally someone heard and answered their prayers, as they heard footsteps, then the eventual clicking of the lock.   
  
  
  
"Lily?" The person on the other side of the door said faintly.  
  
  
  
It looked as if she hadn't really been expecting them to be there.  
  
  
  
How did they know?  
  
  
  
The look of shock on her face and her fainting at their feet kinda gave them a clue.  
  
  
  
**********  
  
So, how was it? Not too bad, I hope. I have one story I didn't finish because I didn't have enough reviews to really encourage me to go on, so I'm planning to revise it. So, you know what to do. If you want me to put up another chapter, I want reviews. Here's my chart on how fast I get out chapters, based on the amount of reviews I get.  
  
  
  
1=One to two weeks  
2=One week  
3=6 days  
4=5 days  
5=4 days  
6=3 days  
7=2 days  
8=1 day  
  
  
  
Any more than that and I'll probably have a chapter up in the next 12 hours.  
  
  
  
See ya!  
  
  
  
TBC 


	2. A Little History

Fates Intercepting  
  
  
  
  
Author: The Elemental Witch  
  
  
E-Mail: starkitty87@hotmail.com  
  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/?  
  
  
Spoilers: SS/CS/PA/GF/QTTA/FB  
  
  
Chapter One: Just A Little Bit of History  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books Series do not belong to me; and I am in no way, shape, or form taking in money for this piece of work.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
  
How strange time seems to be. Spinning gossamer tales of fate and destiny, and soon you can't tell the difference between past, present, or future. Does the past decide the future, or can the future determine the past. It is a strange mixture of Maiden, Mother, and Crone.  
  
  
  
This used to be what I pondered late at night in the girls' dorms while everyone else was sleeping. Oh, the mysteries of the Universe. I don't consider myself a very deep person, those who have more than one reason for doing or thinking the way they do, which may not include our own fate; but if there was one thing I like to do when it's quiet, is to think.   
  
  
  
An unending line: past, present, and future….  
  
  
  
How they seem to meld together, not a river or a road, but a circle almost. There never is a defining beginning or end….  
  
  
  
My life, however, doesn't seem like that at all. However unending it may seem, I know that at one point I was born and that someday (probably soon) I will kick the bucket.  
  
  
  
I was born on a fine day in March. My mother named me Lily, because I was born on Easter. My older sister, Petunia, was named after Mom's favorite flower. She's 3 years my senior, born on January 12.   
  
  
  
Petunia was spoiled; there is no other way to say it. She was also the popular one in school, and always the gossip. She always had news on what everyone else was doing. I never liked her; she always strived to be the center of attention after I was born. Nine months of 'the new baby this...' and 'the new baby that...' probably was more than Petunia could handle; one thing about Petunia is that she never liked to be ignored.  
  
  
  
I remember once that Petunia tried to make me her lackey. After watching a television show with a little sister that adored her big sister so much. I thought it was disgusting the girl had looked like a puppy. Petunia, after that tried to make me adore her just as much. It was so annoying! I had to have perfect manners, wear the perfect clothes, and do everything that Petunia said.  
  
  
  
Petunia dropped the obsession after about a day; I had too much energy to be controlled. I was always all over the place, anything worth observation I was all over. Animals, plants, new toys (hehehe) anything that I could get my hands on. Climbing trees, hiding in boxes to scare unsuspecting people, and combing every inch of our house and the land around it were a few of my daily activities.  
  
  
  
When I got to school I had even more things to interest me. Books were always part of my passion, all that information! Libraries beware. Sports were another. Once I had convinced the coach that I was absolutely no pushover, I started playing basketball, baseball, and football. Once I even went into gymnastics, I loved it, but I hated my classmates. Girls at my school were hardly worth even looking at, besides having a conversation with.   
  
  
  
Females at Wellington Elementary, the local rich school, based everything upon looks. Petunia was considered beautiful. She had sharper features than mine, blond hair that came from our father and gray-blue eyes that was donated from mom. I thought that she looked like a horse.  
  
  
  
On the other hand, I had an oval face, where Petunia's was square. Long red hair covered my head; usually back in a French Braid. My eyes were the same as my Grandma's, a pure emerald green. I thought it was strange that they skipped a generation. At least every generation before my mom's, a pair of green eyes showed up in our family. I know because I had done a family tree for a school project.  
  
  
  
But that wasn't strange after Hogwarts. I remember getting a letter in the mail and thinking it was another of my books; I was always getting catalouges in the mail and when I see a new book, I buy it. With that in mind I had opened it without another second thought.  
  
  
  
After that, nothing was the same.  
  
  
  
My parents were so proud of me. Mom was a squib, but had heard many tales about the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She explained everything, and after that I was hook, line, and sinker. Grandma herself took me to Diagon Alley, were we got my school supplies and I got my first ever wand. Willow and unicorn hair, Mr. Ollivander said it was nice for charms work.   
  
  
  
I spent the entire night memorizing my books. Charms and transfiguration seemed way too easy. Herbology and potions definitely interested me, but history of magic was boring. Way too many goblin wars in my opinion. More than most of it was interesting, especially the books I had bought for extra reading. At breakfast, I remember running off at the mouth about all I had learned. My parents beamed proudly at me, while Petunia had glowered in the background.  
  
  
  
I can still remember that face, how jealous she was of me.  
  
  
  
In the mean time, Hogwarts kept me busy. Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, and of course, Charms, my favorite. Since I was so advanced in that class, Professor Flitwick taught me different things like manipulating charms and creating charms. I became a natural sight in the library, but that didn't mean that I let my physical talents to waste. Chaser, for Gryffindor, was the only spot open so I took it. It was easy, I was a lot better than all the others, but my favorite position was Keeper.  
  
  
  
The Gryffindor Quidditch team was also how I found my love, James.  
  
  
  
A joker type, he was a good wizard with a penchant for pranks. He was also a sort of safe haven for the friendless, protecting those who were beaten up and bullied by the big shots of the houses. He was the only one who could ever match my energy and curiosity, besides for Sirius, but James had this kind of personality that just drew me in. He was my friend a long time before we ever made it an official boyfriend/girlfriend thing.   
  
  
  
Though the people in my house accepted my being different than them, I never really had friends. Though sometimes it was a luxury I could do without. When I had problems my friends were always there for me but they persisted, after I had recovered enough, to tell them what was wrong. And you know nothing about persistance until Remus Lupin gets on your case. Sheesh!  
  
  
  
I also remember our 7th year train ride home. It was so memorable for me, though it may not seem like it. That was when something so wonderful, so great happened that I can't even recall it without jumping for joy.   
  
  
  
James had proposed.  
  
  
  
When he rushed everyone out of the compartent, I thought he just wanted another routine snogging session. Not that I don't like them too, it's just you should see the blush it puts on my cheeks every time someone mentions them. I'm blushing right now.  
  
  
  
But no, he proposed, on bended knee and everything. And you could tell it had been rehearsed, he had been stuttering over his lines, but after I had kissed him firmly on the lips, he had stopped that dribble and came straight from the heart. After the first couple of words, I was too much in euphoria to really remember much of it (you can almost always tell when he's asking, except for the blondes that think he's proposing when he's braking up with them; it happens more than you think!) I can't recollect anything besides from the fact that I had said yes (but it took Jamie-boy a little while to comprehend that fact!) Sirius had then came barging in with a camera and then in a sniffling voice he had said, "My little boy has grown all up!" which James had whapped Sirius over the head quite soundly for.  
  
  
  
And that is how I became Mrs. Lily Potter.  
  
  
  
That does have a nice ring to it, doesn't it? Mrs. Lily Potter. So, two years after we were married, guess what happened! I got pregnant! Now things just don't get any better than that. Harry James Potter was born on July 31, 1980. He had a full head of black hair that looked just like James's, but thank God he had my bright green eyes.   
  
  
  
Harry was just like me at his age, a big bundle of energy. Though he was hopeless at talking, he just seemed to like to babble alot. He had been getting a few letters, but I don't really think he was actually trying; he might have just liked the way he sounded. Sirius Black was legalized as Harry's Godfather about a week, James would have no one else for the job. I wanted Remus as Harry's godfather, because he was much more coolheaded when dealing with stressful situations, but James insisted. Sirius was his best friend and he couldn't trust him more. Remus was going to be our next baby's godfather, and Peter had the next. We weren't sure we were going to have more than three, but we don't know anything about the future so who knows?  
  
  
  
When Harry and Sirius met everyone was so quiet, would Sirius be able to handle the job of the Godfather? But then Harry had grabbed Sirius's nose and yanked hard; it may not seem funny to you but it was to us. The meeting between James and Harry and been much more stressful. But James had just sighed happily and Harry had snuggled closer to the warmth of his father's body. It was too cute, can anyone say Kodak moment?  
  
  
  
Everything had been going so well! But then just a mere 2 years later, our happiness had shattered.  
  
  
  
Harry and I had been walking along the streets, admiring the Christmas decorations. James had gone out buying last minute gifts that he had forgot to get sooner. The air was cold and crisp upon our skin, I had Harry all bundled up covered with a few heating charms for extra warmth. I might seem overprotective, but I was taking no chances with my babe.  
  
  
  
Harry himself didn't like it too much because with all the extra layers, he couldn't walk properly. Walking was an ability he found great enjoyment with. He was so quick that I usually had to cast a summoning charm to get him to come back to me. I almost laughed when Harry fell down and started rolling around cause he couldn't get back up. Giggling quietly behind my hand so as not to bruise his already wounded pride.  
  
  
  
He almost looked like an elf, with those pudgey cheeks and that exalted expression on his face. His eyes made it seem even more so, and even that hair that I couldn't get to lie down for anything added a charming touch to him. When we got to the busier part of the city, I had to bite down on my lip to stop the giggles for Harry kept running up ahead of me, twirling around like some kind of fat elf ballerina trying to see everything at once; then he'd fall down again and I'd have to pick him up, with him having an almost indignant look on his face  
  
  
  
Right along the street, there were a couple of kids building snow forts and men. They had divided up into teams of red and blue scarfs. I could almost imagine Harry doing that someday. He'd have friends, who'd come over and scare the pants off me, climbing trees and such.   
  
  
  
You can tell I'm a dreamer, right?   
  
  
  
Harry ran over to them and started playing with them while I watch quietly. Once and a while he'd fall down and hurt himself, even with all those extra layers I had added, but one of the girls playing would scoop him right up and kiss him on the cheek to stop his tears. I don't know how he could understand so much, but everytime one of those little girls would do that he'd slowly turn red as an apple until they got him playing again.  
  
  
  
Harry then got so tired that I had to pick him up and carry him home, after everyone had left; the sun was going down and the street lights were already coming on. He fell asleep almost immediately, looking adorable with a peaceful expression upon his face.  
  
  
  
Abruptly, I felt the wind start to pick up, and the shadows seemed to close in around me. I could almost feel the icey chill going down my spine and I knew something bad was about to happen.  
  
  
  
Without warning, I felt myself get warm and dreamy, my brain felt fogged as if I had drank too much punch spiked by the prankster Sirius.  
  
  
  
'Give us the child...' A voice whispered insistently.  
  
  
  
'Give him to us...'  
  
  
  
'Give him to us...'  
  
  
  
What was happening to me? I can't really remember... What was the name of the curse that James was talking about yesterday? He said that all dark wizards these days seemingly were using it. Emperor? Imperor? No, it was...Imperius? He said that only a strong will could break it. Child? Harry? Harry! I was suppose to give them Harry! No, not my boy; never would they have my baby boy.   
  
  
  
"NOOOO!"   
  
  
  
Having that burst from me broke the spell, now I could get my wand and teach them to not try and mess with a mother, especially if they're trying to kidnap MY baby boy. But before I could reach the long stick of willow by my side, I was hit with the Cruciatus curse. After 5 minutes of unbearable pain, I blacked out. 'HARRY!!! I'm sorry, Harry! I was not strong enough! I couldn't save you! You deserve a mother that can protect you! I'm sorry....sorry...sorry..sor-"  
  
  
  
When I came to, I was at St. Mungos and James was asleep with his head on the side of my bed. I woke him (It was an accident I swear!) by turning over in bed. He finally entered the concious world with a groan.  
  
  
  
"Why did you have to go and do that!" He exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"Who? Me?" I gave him an innocent look.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you." He sighed exasperatedly, then interrupting Lily who was about to reply and start an argument that would last forever he said, "Look Lily, do you remember what happened yesterday?" James waited while she wrinkled her brow (in his opinion made Lily look adorable) trying to recall.  
  
  
  
"Harry," she wimpered finally remembering, "what happened to Harry?!"  
  
  
  
"He's....dead. Found next to you. It looked like the killing curse."  
  
  
  
"NOOOO!!!! THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" She screamed and then starting sobbing into her pillow, "No not my baby. It can't be my baby. Please, it couldn't be my baby. My baby..." Lily was inconsolable and she cried herself to sleep. The people that had done this: Death Eaters. How did they know? The area around Lily was filled with burning houses, tortured and dead victims, and.....  
  
  
  
the Dark Mark  
  
  
  
The year Lily came to school Voldemort had shown up, seemingly out of nowhere. In that time he gathered followers and started his rise to power. No one was not effected. Lily's own parents had died in her 5th year, so she had been stuck with a reluctant and enraged Petunia to care for Lily herself. Petunia believed that it was Lily's fault that their parents died, and that was the end of any hope for the Evans sister to forgive and forget. Lily had sunken into so deep a depression afterwards, it took all of James's love for her to come out of it.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Present Day:  
  
  
  
Lord Voldemort has been terrorizing the wizarding world for 34 years; the Light side has almost lost all its hope. Voldemort's followers are everywhere around the world, and even Hogwarts has been taken over. Right now they were all huddled together in a dark, cold basement in Diagon Alley, discussing ways to stop Voldemort.   
  
  
  
The resistance was only made up of a few people all together. Albus Dumbledore, James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher, and Severus Snape. They all looked worn down, too tired of fighting and running for their lives. Either than that, they all looked pretty well. But everyone knew that everything they could ever do would end up getting killed for. How could they fight for the light side if their was no light side to fight for? Looking into the eyes of the members of the small council, even Albus Dumbledore, their faith in all that was good was almost gone.  
  
  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and they felt themselves getting portkeyed to another location. Coming to, all of them found that they were tied to wooden 10 feet tall crosses in the middle of nowhere. The crosses were collaborated in a circle with Dumbledore on a cross in the middle of an enchanted green fire. Death Eaters surrounded them with Voldemort surveying each and every being their with an inscutable expression upon his face.  
  
  
  
"This is an important evening. Finally, my family, we have caught the remaining renegades! Now we can dominate this world, like as written in the ancient prophecies. 'And so the darkness will consume the Earth. Greatness matched by none.' Now we will finish our work and begin the era of power!"  
  
  
  
One by one, they were all killed.   
  
  
  
Starting with Severus.   
  
  
  
Just when Voldemort had moved his wand to Lily, Dumbledore yelled "NO!". He let out a blast of wandless magic, seeming as if he was saving his energy up for just this time. It had knocked out all the Death Eaters, but had only thrown Voldemort back, delaying the inevitable. Using the magic had also stripped Dumbledore of his bonds. He rushed to where Lily and James were tied. Freeing them of their shackles, he gave them a pendant that had been hanging under his robes.  
  
  
  
"Here. It is a portkey, inside are instructions to get you off of the planet. Go." He said this calmly, as if it had been all planned out.  
  
  
  
"But what about you?" Whispered Lily.  
  
  
  
"I've been dying for sometime already, child. Please, go."  
  
  
  
"Wait, why didn't we use this before?" Asked James, angrily.  
  
  
  
"Because, it's hard for only one person to do be able to travel, let alone two. But the two of you are so closely bonded, it will seem as if one person was traveling. Go," he said again, placing the necklace around both of their heads, and sending in a bit of magic into the portkey which activated it. The last thing they saw was of Voldemort, his wand out, with the green light of the Killing Curse rushing toward the ailing Dumbledore, whose serene eyes watched as they were transported away.  
  
  
  
************  
  
  
  
The place they found themselves was barren, except for a pentagram shaped with rocks. Tears made tracks down their faces, everyone they knew and loved had been killed. There was new hope in the place that they knew nothing about and their lives could begin anew. But they were also frightened. Would this different dimension be worse off then their world already was?   
  
  
  
These thoughts ran through their minds as they followed the commands issued on the paper found in the locket. First, they had to invoke the spirits of the elements. Chanting, they welcomed the spirits and asked for their help. The rain started to pour and the wind swirled around them while the rocks had suddenly burst into flame. Next, they stepped into the middle of the pentagram and amazingly the fire hadn't burned them when they walked through it. Finally they said the spell, holding hands and the pendant placed on Lily's neck. Saying the spell over and over again. White light formed and grew brighter, till suddenly they couldn't see, blinded.  
  
  
  
Finally, they blacked out.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
  
  
A/N: I know I said I would update in twelve hours, but that little guide was more for motivating you guys to get reviewing. Though I never expected more than 3. Wow! I couldn't believe my eyes! Thankyou all so much! I hope you liked this chapter, if not there's always revising. And for my updating schedule, after this chapter, I will only updating once a week. I hope that is okay with everyone, if not; POOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYY FOR YOU!!!! I got school just like everyone else. I only have plans for chapters up to number 13, so I'll tell you a little of what I'm going to be writing. I'm planning on some HP/DM action, but only friendship right now. The steamy stuff will only come for the 7th year, but I have no idea of what I'm going to write for that. Now, some of you want RL/SB, but though I don't mind that couple, I'm not too fond of it. So heres what I'm going to do. Right now this story (and you have made your point valid) is basically Harry, Lily, and James family sappiness, and not even romance has a right to disturb that. Though we will have some romancey stuff with Lily and James, I'm thinking of doing a Sirius/OC and maybe Hermione/Remus (excuse my obsession) there is going to be nothing graphic besides a few kissywissies. If theres anything you want to add, or think that what I am doing is just disgusting, you can review or e-mail me and tell me what you think, kay?  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Meetings

Fates Intercepting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: The Elemental Witch  
  
  
  
E-Mail: starkitty87@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Category: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
  
  
Spoilers: SS/CS/PA/GF/QTTA/FB  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Meetings  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Books Series do not belong to me; and I am in no way, shape, or form taking in money for this piece of work.  
  
  
  
  
**********  
  
  
  
It was a normal day in summer.  
  
  
  
The birds were chirping and some of the neighborhood kids had put on their swim suits and were playing around in the sprinklers. All the blondes and jocks had banded together, and were lounging at the city's pool side. The nerds were all sitting together at library. The Goths and Ravers were hanging out at the music store. The supposedly 'normal' kids were at each other's houses or somewhere with their families. Everyone had friends in this small boring town.   
  
  
  
Everyone except one girl, me.   
  
  
  
I just watched all this from behind my dispassionate dark violet eyes, thinking that's right, live it up while you can. Sickened by their displays of immaturity and uncontrol, I turned my head away from their frolickings with a sneer plastered on my face. I would never understand why they would do such things like that, let alone want to; I never admitted to myself that I was jealous, never being wanted to join in on that sort of thing. Ever since I was born I had been an outcast everywhere I went. So, instead of letting this breaking me, I've become bitter but stronger than ever. In body, mind, and spirit.  
  
  
  
But I just couldn't stand up to the person the gods had preordained to be my mother. See, I had just been walking home from the grocery store, because my mom was going to have some guest coming over. So since I hadn't been doing anything special, god forbid I could just lie around and read a book, I had been the one she asked to get more ingredients for her special souffle.   
  
  
  
So now here I was, sweating all the fat cells I had left (and I don't have too many to begin with) when all the sudden a stinky black figure literally whoosed past me.  
  
  
  
It was a dog. A BIG one. A BIG BLACK one.  
  
  
  
Ok, just so you know.   
  
  
  
Panting, the big black dog finally came to a stop. It had been running extremely fast, no wonder it looked almost exhausted. It's fur was matted and dirty looking, more brown than black. I somehow knew, and blame it on my intuition that has always been bang on, that it's name was Padfoot, but then a two more names popped into my head straight after that.   
  
  
  
Snuffles?   
  
  
  
Sirius Black?   
  
  
  
Ok, how could that be Sirius Black, the infamous escapee? Nevermind, I think I'm just going crazy.... Well that would explain why no one ever liked me. Or maybe it was because I was this town's freak. I may look like a Raver and act like a Goth, but I assure you that I will kick the shit out of you if you even dare to label me as that sort of trash.   
  
  
  
I am Wiccan.  
  
  
  
NO. I do not worship the devil, I am not loose, and I will not put an evil curse on you if you hurt me.   
  
  
  
I'll hurt you extremely bad instead. With my fists. So there.  
  
  
  
Well anyway I went back to observing the mongrel, careful not to get too close. A thing like that surely carried rabies!  
  
  
  
Padfoot, or Snuffles (I didn't even dare to believe that could ever be a human, so it couldn't be Sirius Black. I SERIOUSLY think somethings wrong with my head, as my esp has never led me wrong before!) as I believed the dog was called looked beatup, bloody in some areas, as if it had been in some kind of fight, and his paws were almost worn through.   
  
  
  
But it looked almost too smart to be an average dog, was another thought that crossed my mind. It's eyes were an unnatural shade of brown, looking almost golden in appearance. They sparked with something like exhaustion......and sadness? Could dogs be sad?  
  
  
  
After catching it's breath it began to look around, as if searching for something, it's gaze caught on a red roofed house that was painted robin egg blue. The dog looked skyward for some reason, almost as if it was...rolling its eyes? But that couldn't be...it was just a dog...  
  
  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
  
  
Slowly, it got up on his haunches and made it's way to the front door. It looked around, and caught my gaze from where I had been looking at it from across the street. When it's eyes connected with mine, I felt a flash of bone-weariness, grief, and anger across my senses and then it was gone.   
  
  
  
The door opened and the old man that lived there ushered the canine in. I shook my head and left, but couldn't get my mind off that strange occurence for the rest of the day.  
  
  
  
I had the strangest feeling that I would see it again....  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The same dog was seen at several more locations across Great Britain. The last time it came into contact with muggles was before it was led into Remus Lupin's residence.  
  
  
  
Now, Lupin was a mild man, liked by all his neighbors on that street. But there was one strange thing about him; he disappeared once a month, and then spent two or three days, sick, in bed.  
  
  
  
Now some people thought he was a secret agent (who everyone else quickly backed away from), others thought he was just plain weird (which made up the majority of the town's folk), while the rest just let him alone. 'We shouldn't be buttin' into his business unless we want trouble,' they thought.  
  
  
  
But there was a woman unlike the rest.   
  
  
  
Not much was known about her except for the fact that she had come out of no where. Dressed in rags at the young age of 18, she was found on the perimeter of the forest near the village.   
  
  
  
It wasn't a especially nice forest either.   
  
  
  
All kinds of things haunted those woods. Sometimes they would wake up in the mornings finding anything they had outside teared to shreds. Cars and bikes even. And anytime that happened, for days afterwards, not one animal would grace the air with their presence for 20 kilometers around.  
  
  
  
Well the girl, about 14 years back, had been found and dragged into the local hospital. She was a weird girl. Quiet, it was if she was always watching you. Calm too, nothing could disturb her peace of mind, a hopeless situation had been always turned around if it was in her hands. But she was also the kindest thing you ever saw, always ready with a smile.  
  
  
  
And that was why the village folk allowed her her oddities.  
  
  
  
She never told us her real name. Said she was being chased, but never had said by what or why. Everyone now knows her as Lee. Didn't mention her last name, just Lee.  
  
  
  
There was always something going on in her house, and that was the reason she was, usually, the talk of most knitting circles and tea parties. She was different, unusual. It was agreed that she was even more unusual than the slightly eccentric Mr. Lupin.   
  
  
  
But every month, on the day after Mr. Lupin's mysterious sickness, she would bring soup and medicine, that she makes herself, and nurses him back to health.   
  
  
  
She was thought to be the town's local hedgewitch by outsiders. Most didn't care, they were just lucky they had her at all. Anyone had any problems or sickness, they came to her. Love, financial, disease. You go to her and in a week, everything would be ok. She never charged them anything, never said that she didn't want them to invade on her politeness anymore.  
  
  
  
Now, as I was saying, Padfoot had been seen across the entire British nation.  
  
  
  
But it was just the day after the full moon when he decided to grace the village of Nethershire. At the door of the Lupin cottage, he scratched and whined, it was obvious to the person observing the dog that it wanted to be let in. Sighing, with a smile she squatted down to its level, her basket of food on the ground.  
  
  
  
"Hey big guy, haven't seen you around before." She stated in a calm, assuring sort of way. "Wow! Your dirty! Let's say we get you clean. Mr. Lupin is sick and doesn't need doggy germs."   
  
  
  
She looked around as if to make sure that no one was looking her way, before she put both hands on top of the dog's head and started chanting. Soon a globe of opaque whiteness surrounded the dog before it vanished replacing it a healthy, and most of all, spotless dog was left behind.   
  
  
  
With a hint of a smirk at the almost astounded look on its face before opening the door in front of her and entering the darkness, leaving the dog to follow her in and shut the door.   
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
I had been having the nicest dream. Verny, my little (a/n: *snorts) Duddy-Poo, and I had been relaxing on a beach in Hawaii; that boy, Harry, had been giving me a foot massage.   
  
  
  
He's good for something atleast.   
  
  
  
Then Vernon had got out a giant bell and started ringing it. That was when I woke up and found that it had been the doorbell. Grrrrr...whoever picked this time of night to be house-calling will go straight to the police. Weirdos, freaks like that don't need to be around us normal people, who are sleeping at this time of night. No common, decent person would go around ringing doorbells at, what time was it? Twelve-thirty, almost one o'clock at night!  
  
  
  
I wrapped myself up in my dress robe after leaving the warmth of the heavy blanket that still covered up my extraordinarily handsome husband. It was a nice silky, satin, bright pink one Vernon had given me for a Christmas present last year. It was so cold and still was raining outside, making it even colder and more humid inside.   
  
  
  
Passing the thermometer I noted that it was below 40.   
  
  
  
I checked on my precious baby when I went past his room. Oh! I always thought that he was so sweet looking when he was asleep. There was a big grin on his face and I wondered what he was dreaming about. I pulled the covers up which he had kicked off, noting that we need to get him a new bed. His is already falling apart! The craftmanship these days! It's apalling! We should complain to the manufacturers. I'll do just that tomorrow!   
  
  
  
I bent down and kissed his angel-face. I then left, tripping over one of his many play-things. I should get that boy to clean Dudley's room up tomorrow. A gleeful smile is on my face as I started in my mind the list of chores that needs to be done.   
  
  
  
With disgust I find that the light is still on in his room. It figured that hooligan would still be up. I had half a mind to take a hand to him! But not now, the doorbell's still ringing and soon it's going to wake Vernon and Duddy-kins up.   
  
  
  
Scowling, I made my way to the front door and unlocked it. Almost slamming it open in my anger, I was shocked to see the two faces I never expected to ever see again when it swung open. Their pictures were imprinted on my eyelids as I fainted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: Should I be evil and leave it there? Hmmmmm...........)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When I woke up, I was laying on the floor with the fiercest headache. The two people who I didn't want to see were just about hovering over me. I knew it was freaks to be ringing the door at this time of night.  
  
  
  
Glaring at them I sat up and spat, "Your suppose to be dead! I should've known your kind would be able to overcome that! No GOOD Christian should ever allow this. What the HELL do you want, anyways?! And while your at it, you can take your brat off our hands. He causes way too much trouble, never should have been born!"  
  
  
  
They appeared greatly confused and angered, but I knew it was all an act. Lily was always acting. Putting on a big show. She was always Mom and Dad's favorite. But it was all an act, and I despise her for it.  
  
  
  
Potter snarled back at me, "We don't know what the BLOODY HELL your talking about, but all we want is to stay the night and then we'll be out of your bleached hair!"  
  
  
  
I felt a sneer come to my face, "My hair ISN'T bleached, it's perfectly NATURAL! And what makes you think that I would allow YOUR KIND to step one foot into MY house."  
  
  
  
"This" And with that a twig was pushed at my nose. But I knew it was no twig. It was in fact one of those magical wands that they use to perform those unsightling magickings of theirs. Lily looked shocked, but I don't know for what reason for. She should have known that her husband would pull something like this. Scowling, I relented.  
  
  
  
"You can stay, but one night only. Then you have to SWEAR you will take that boy of yours and never step a foot into me or my families' presence again. AGREED?!"  
  
  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
  
I let them hastily in, lest Vernon wakes up, then close and lock the door. Quietly, I led them up the stairs, to the boy's room. Opening the door, I stuck my head in, my eyes coming in contact with a scared 15 year old's.  
  
  
  
I whispered harshly, "You and I are going to have a long talk in the morning!"  
  
  
  
I pushed Lily and her husband into the room and quickly shut the door, lest they complain about these hastily made arrangements. But before I took two steps a voice of an obviously younger male shouted in rather shocked tones, "BLOODY HELL!!!!"  
  
  
  
Well, I thought smirking, maybe we won't have to have that talk after all....  
  
  
  
**************************  
  
  
  
A/N:   
  
Elemental Witch: OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!!!!! THIS FIC GOT 82 REVIEWS!!!!! AND THAT'S ONLY WITH 2 CHAPTERS!!!!! I'M GONNA FAINT!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Elemental Witch: Please don't. I don't think I could stand the shame  
  
Elemental Witch: Shut up Yami. I'm basking in the glow of soooo many people liking MY story!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, so sorry it took me so long to get this up. I had alot of trouble making it sound the exact way I wanted to, and after that I got a little bit of writer's block. Plus the fact that I have been sick lately has added to the fact. Well, lets all cross our fingers and hope that the next chapter won't take quite so long.   
  
Yami mutters: It wouldn't if you weren't so damn lazy.  
  
Elemental Witch: I'm going to ignore that. So...I'd like to say THANKS to everyone who reviewed. When I saw how many actually, I shouted WOW and ran through my house for hours. I even gave my sister a hug, which is alot to give my sister, when I hate her guts most of the time.   
  
Oh, and since everyone has rejected the pairings that I was thinking of, I'm going to be mean and not tell you the new ones I thought of. I'm just going to let you guess. I feel a bout of evil maniac laughter coming on!   
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Be thankful that I'm not going to do slash, even though I love it so much, but since all of you said in your reviews how much that, for lack of a better term, disgusted you. So from here on in, everything will be straight. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter; if not, and please be frank about it, tell me and I'll revise it.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
